


Enthusiasm

by htbthomas



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Birthday Fic Challenge 2008, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-14
Updated: 2007-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htbthomas/pseuds/htbthomas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While in Vegas, Hiro tests out his powers and Ando tries out his luck with the ladies. Oneshot: early Season 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enthusiasm

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Happy Birthday ficlet for **empressaurelius**, for her prompt: "Something _Heroes_ with Hiro and/or Ando." This ficlet was inspired by Kevin Smith's comments at the _Heroes_ panel at Comic-Con. And James Kyson Lee's later response. :D Once again, thanks to **Mark C** and **van el** for the help.

« » - denotes dialogue that would be spoken in Japanese and subtitled on the show.

* * *

"_Ne,_ Hiro," Ando nudged his friend's elbow, nodding to a table across the casino floor. «That one over there… she's cute, huh?» Her friend, a leggy brunette, had gone to try her hand at the slot machines, and the woman Ando was interested in sat there, nursing a two-dollar margarita. She reminded him of Jessica…

Ando had heard the phrase, 'Whatever happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas,' and just thinking about it made a sort of nervous excitement run through his veins. How lucky was he that on his first trip to America he ended up _here?_

Hiro seemed to be intensely studying the small pile of casino chips on the table in front of them. Several of them seemed to be standing on end now, forming a circle, though Ando hadn't seen him set them up that way. But Ando's mind was on other things tonight, namely, all the gorgeous women.

He placed a hand on Hiro's arm. «Right?»

"Nn," Hiro nodded distractedly, "_Kawaii_…"

«You're not even looking, Hiro,» Ando complained. «See the girl over there, blonde, black dress… she has a friend, too…»

Hiro finally looked in the direction Ando indicated, squinting a little. «Yes, she is very pretty,» he agreed with almost no expression, and then looked back down at his chips.

«Come on, Hiro, we're in _Vegas_. Let's live it up a little!» he cajoled, his friend's distraction not dimming his enthusiasm one bit. «Do you want to go talk to them? I might have a shot if it's the two of us…»

Not even looking up, Hiro waved him off. "_Chotto, Ando-kun._"

«Wait? We've been sitting here for what? An hour and we haven't done _anything_. Hardly any gambling, no shows… we're even drinking Sapporo…!» Ando gestured toward the chips, which were now shaped like a _torii_ gate. «And what is so interesting about those chips?!»

For the first time in that hour, Hiro's eyes lit with his own brand of enthusiasm. «Look! If I concentrate…» Hiro tensed for a moment, closing his eyes hard… a moment later, the chips resembled a five-pointed star. He tensed again… and now they looked like a teardrop.

«Very nice, Hiro. But what is that but a neat parlor trick?»

«Don't you see how quickly I changed that… I mean, quickly from your perspective!» He waved his hands in the air as his excitement grew. «The less recovery time between time-stops, the more useful this power can be!»

Ando sighed. At this rate, he'd be going to bed early. He stood up, exasperated. «Fine! You can just stay here and play with your… your chips! I'm going to go have some fun with or without you.»

"Nn," Hiro grunted.

Ando turned toward the ladies' table, and was stunned to see the blonde looking at him with an amused smile. Her friend had returned, and began to whisper something in her ear. They both giggled. Even that was cute.

A goofy smile bloomed across his face, and he raised his right hand to give them a little wave. They both waved back at him.

Well, it was now or never. "_Yosh_," he exhaled, squaring his shoulders.

Ando walked over to their table, a little bounce in his step. "Hello, my name is Ando."

"Hi," they answered in unison. The brunette held out her hand. "My name's Morgan."

"And I'm Lisa," the pretty blonde answered with a smile. "Would you like to sit down?"

He inclined his head briefly. "Very much, thank you." Taking the chair beside Lisa, he noticed that both of their drinks were pretty low. A perfect opening. "Can I get you ladies a drink?" he asked them in his smoothest English.

The two girls looked confused for a moment, passing a glance between them before Lisa frowned. "Are you sure it's okay with your boyfriend?" She nodded over toward Hiro.

"My… b–b–boyfriend?!" Ando spluttered.

"Yeah, I mean, won't he be jealous?"

Ando's head dropped in defeat. Not again. Man, he was _ditching_ Hiro at the next casino.


End file.
